This invention has to do with a method and apparatus for the orientation and inspection of parts or work pieces in high volume manufacturing applications. Work pieces are individually inspected and either reoriented or rejected by a reorienter. The apparatus incorporates a sensing device that "reads" the orientation of a work piece and compares it with a previously learned orientation stored in the memory of a central processor. The stored preferred orientation is defined by inner and outer envelopes of data information which are initially taught to the processor memory by an operator feeding parts of a known orientation to the work piece reorienter. Upon the operator's determination, based on a confidence level programmed into the software, that a sufficient number of correctly oriented samples have been screened by the computer the reorienter is prepared to process work pieces on its own and make its own determination as to whether a part meets the parameters of the learned orientation with a resulting mechanical action to follow.